Abby Sinclair series
Abby Sinclair series by Allison Pang Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance/ Chic-lit Series Description or Overview The man of her dreams might be the cause of her nightmares. Six months ago, Abby Sinclair was struggling to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Now, she has an enchanted iPod, a miniature unicorn living in her underwear drawer, and a magical marketplace to manage. But despite her growing knowledge of the OtherWorld, Abby isn’t at all prepared for Brystion, the dark, mysterious, and sexy-as-sin incubus searching for his sister, convinced Abby has the key to the succubus’s whereabouts. Abby has enough problems without having this seductive shape-shifter literally invade her dreams to get information. But when her Faery boss and some of her friends vanish, as well, Abby and Brystion must form an uneasy alliance. As she is sucked deeper and deeper into this perilous world of faeries, angels, and daemons, Abby realizes her life is in as much danger as her heart—and there’s no one she can trust to save her. ~ Goodreads Lead's Species *TouchStone Primary Supe *Faeries What Sets it Apart * A miniture Unicorn as a sidekick Narrative Type and Narrators *first person narrative told by Abby Sinclair. Books in Series Abby Sinclair series: # A Brush of Darkness (2011) # A Sliver of Shadow (2012) # A Trace of Moonlight (2012) # A Symphony of Starlight ( ebook, 304 pages, Published: October 8th 2019 Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. "A Duet with Darkness" (2013) — in Carniepunk World Building Setting * Portsmyth * OtherWorld Places: * Midnight Marketplace: Marketplace for OtherFolk operated by Moira and Abby * Prospectus Intelligentsia Tabernus bookstore: Nicknamed the Pit, Abby's apartment is above the store * The Hallows: OtherFolk bar * Barras: Marketplace in Faery land—traveling kingdom of the members of the Unseelie Court—Lesser Fae members caravan; * Eildon Tree: Site of the original CrossRoads and birthplace of the TouchStones * Faery Court: Seat of the royal family in Faery Land Supernatural Elements TouchStones, faeries, daemons, miniature unicorn, incubus, succubus, angels, werewolf, vampires, magical marketplace, enchanted iPod, shape-shifter, “OtherFolk”, magic users, OtherWorld, Faery boss, TouchStone, Faery Queen, Doors between the worlds, OtherFolk, Hell, elven prince, CrossRoads, waters of lethe, sacrificial Tithe, Key to the CrossRoads, curse, magic violin, , , Races: Demonic, Angelic, Faerie, and human 'Groups & Organizations': World It’s easiest to cross between worlds at liminal times of the day. Angels travel most easily at dawn, faeries at twilight, and demons at midnight. As for noon… well, you’ll just have to read and find out! When supernatural beings (“OtherFolk”) want to pass between worlds without these limitations, they can bond with humans, called TouchStones, who help anchor them to the mortal world. Abby Sinclair is contracted as the TouchStone to Moira, a powerful faerie, but she’s keeping a secret: Moira has been missing for months. Abby doesn’t know whether this is normal faerie behavior or if it’s something to worry about. Then she learns that other OtherFolk have gone missing recently as well. Also complicating the situation is Brystion, a gorgeous, standoffish incubus. ~ Goodreads reader review Protagonist Abby was in a bad place mentally six months ago and did something rash. She signed a contract making her the TouchStone of the Protectorate in return for seven years of agelessness and a wish granted upon fulfillment of the contract. She also got an enchanted iPod thrown in for good measure. She had no clue what she was getting herself into and the situation is made worse by the fact that the faery she's contracted to, Moira, hasn't bothered to teach her much about the new world she's a part of. Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Books * Author Page: Allison Pang | Official Publisher Page * A Brush of Darkness, 343 pages, Pub Jan 25, 2011 * A Sliver of Shadow 368 pages, February 28th 2012 * A Trace of Moonlight, 381 pages, October 30th 2012 * A Symphony of Starlight, 304 pages, October 8th 2019 Book Cover Summary A Brush of Darkness: The man of her dreams might be the cause of her nightmares. Six months ago, Abby Sinclair was struggling to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Now, she has an enchanted iPod, a miniature unicorn living in her underwear drawer, and a magical marketplace to manage. But despite her growing knowledge of the OtherWorld, Abby isn't at all prepared for Brystion, the dark, mysterious, and sexy-as-sin incubus searching for his sister, convinced Abby has the key to the succubus's whereabouts. Abby has enough problems without having this seductive shape-shifter literally invade her dreams to get information. But when her Faery boss and some of her friends vanish, as well, Abby and Brystion must form an uneasy alliance. As she is sucked deeper and deeper into this perilous world of faeries, angels, and daemons, Abby realizes her life is in as much danger as her heart--and there's no one she can trust to save her. ~ Goodreads | A Brush of Darkness (Abby Sinclair, #1) by Allison Pang A Sliver of Shadow (2012): Just when her new life as a TouchStone — a mortal bound to help OtherFolk cross between Faery and human worlds—seems to be settling down, Abby Sinclair is left in charge when the Protectorate, Moira, leaves for the Faery Court. And when the Protectorate’s away…let’s just say things spiral out of control when a spell on Abby backfires and the Faery Queen declares the Doors between their worlds officially closed. The results are disastrous for both sides: OtherFolk trapped in the mortal world are beginning to fade, while Faerie is on the brink of war with the daemons of Hell. Along with her brooding elven prince Talivar and sexy incubus Brystion, Abby ventures to the CrossRoads in an attempt to override the Queen’s magic. But nothing in this beautiful, dangerous realm will compare to the discoveries she’s making about her past, her destiny, and what she will sacrifice for those she loves. ~ Goodreads | A Sliver of Shadow (Abby Sinclair, #2) A Trace of Moonlight (2012): Drinking from the waters of lethe and offering herself up as Faerie's sacrificial Tithe . . . these just might be the least of Abby Sinclair's problems. Abby's pact with a daemon—whether or not she remembers making it—is binding, so she'd better count herself lucky that (in the words of a daemon who knows better) there's nearly always a loophole. But her friends' reckless attempts to free her, well intentioned though they may be, set off a disastrous chain of events. In no time at all, Abby turns her incubus lover mortal, then gets herself killed, cursed, and married to an elven prince whose mother wants her dead. On top of everything else, she's lost the Key to the CrossRoads to her mortal enemy, who promptly uses his restored power to wreak havoc on the OtherWorld and put its very existence in jeopardy. Only one person can make things right again, but to find her, Abby must place her trust in allies of mixed loyalties, and conquer her nightmares once and for all. ~ Goodreads | A Trace of Moonlight (Abby Sinclair, #3) by Allison Pang Category:Series